I Fight To Win
by Gatti's Slave Master
Summary: This is my first try at a Shounen-Ai fic. For all you people who don't know what that is, it's a male/male relationship type-thingy. Well, not really, as this relationship is only one sided...Ah well, just read it!!


**__**

I Fight To Win

Chapter One - Gatti-Sama

A/N: Ok, this is my first time at writing and posting anything even resembling Shounen-ai, which, for you people who don't know, is a male/male relationship. Well, it's more of a one-sided relationship... Anyways, this has been your warning. Don't flame me, as I will act out against you in every possible way that my devious mind can! ~ Gatti's Slave Master

-------)

"Hai, Lord Dilandau!!!" Shesta watched helplessly as his brother was subjected to Dilandau's torture. He had already apologized several times to his master, but Dilandau was still prompted to beat on him. This time was not like any other, however. Gatti was being beaten far worse than anyone belonging to the Slayers had seen before. It seemed that Dilandau would kill him...

"Stop it! That's enough Dilandau!!" A voice suddenly called out. Shesta focused his eyes back on the scene of horror before him, finding the brown-haired boy Dalet standing in front of Gatti's crumpled form, holding his arms out to the sides in protection. Dilandau stopped his assault, asserting this new situation. His eyes raged with anger, partly at Gatti, and partly due to the fact that one of his subordinates would dare even oppose him.

"Get out of my way, Dalet, and I may let you off..." Dilandau voiced threateningly, his eyes narrowing with his increasing rage. Dalet didn't move, though the sane part of his mind would have probably been urging him to run by now. But, no. He stood there, eyes filled with determination. Shesta wondered how he had managed to get between Gatti and Dilandau, but that wasn't the issue at the moment. What was referred to the fact that someone was doing something that should have been done a long time ago. The question was, why now, and why here?

"No, eh? Then feel the same fate...." Dilandau said, whipping his hand around, smacking the brown-haired boy across the face. His head twisted almost one-eighty degrees, but it almost immediately snapped back, which was the only thing that gave away the fact that he had been smacked. His body remained completely still, still unmoving. Dilandau stood there, wondering why this smack had not fallen the boy, like most other times. His hand came back again, but this time the boy was ready for him. He snatched his master's hand from midair, holding it in a vicious grip.

Total silence engulfed the room. How...? Dalet certainly was being brave, all over another human. Normally, Dalet was usually aloof, and most of the Slayers couldn't really tell what he was feeling. But now...this sudden display of emotion was almost shocking. Dilandau stood there in a trance, wondering what to do. It showed on his features only slightly; the way his mouth hung open slightly, and the way his eyes widened to way past anything normal-looking.

"I said, that's enough..." Dalet said menacingly, eyes filling with rage, as Dilandau's had once been. The silvery-haired boy backed off, hand slipping out of Dalet's grasp, his form backing off cautiously. Then the anger returned, and his eyes flamed.

"Get out of my sight, NOW!" He cried out, body practically shaking with anger. Dalet bent over, scooped up the crumpled and barely conscious Gatti and supported him on his arm, and led the weak boy out of the room, down the hallway. Shesta's eyes never left his brother's form, which had been severely mangled by Dilandau's beating. After duty, he would have to come see him.

---

Gatti's eyes slowly opened, his aquamarine orbs immediately scanning the room for possible predators. When he saw nothing more than the walls of the infirmary, he relaxed. It was then that the stabbing pain in his back and shoulders made itself known, and he groaned suddenly in pain. He tried to sit up, but found it extremely to move at all. He felt several sore muscles being stretched, and closed his eyes momentarily in the sheer pain and exertion of it all.

"Hey, your awake..." Dalet's voice wafted over to him, and Gatti trained his eyes on the boy. He watched him, rolling his head to the side on the soft pillow, as to get a better look at him. They said nothing for a moment, letting what had happened merely hours ago sink in, mostly for Gatti.

"Well..." Gatti said hesitantly, after a minute of silence. "I guess I owe you thanks..." He said, smiling a little. Dalet nodded, smiling back at him.

"Accepted." He said, in an over-friendly tone that Gatti found oddly suspicious. He watched Dalet as he got up, walked to the door of Gatti's chambers, opened it, and peeked down each side of the halls, checking to see if anyone was out there. When Gatti questioned him as to what he was doing, he came back, sat down beside his bed as he had before, and leaned slightly on his arms.

"I want to make sure that Dilandau doesn't come this way." He said, the spite evident in his voice. Gatti looked at him more deeply, staring at his eyes. They were glassy, like he had been crying or something, yet filled with an emotion that he had yet to place a finger on.

"Dalet?" Gatti said suddenly, causing the other boy's head to whip back so he was looking at him. "Why did you save me? I wasn't worth it...you heard Dilandau-Sama, I am a no good, piece of...." He started, but Dalet hushed him.

"No explanation." He said simply. "You are my friend, and that's all there is to it..." He said, eyes suddenly leaving his counterpart and heading to somewhere beyond, most likely the wall above his head. Gatti stared at him, but decided not to mention this little fact.

The odd tension in the air was suddenly cut when the door opened. Gatti's eyes brightened considerably when he noticed his brother Shesta and childhood friend Gabrielle standing there, waiting to be admitted. Was that just him, or did Dalet look a little miffed at their sudden appearance? The two of them immediately rushed to his side, asking him if he was ok and such. Dalet was hastily pushed away, to make room for the newer two. He stood up, standing instead a little ways away.

"Gatti, are you ok? Please tell me your ok?" Gabrielle asked, her cheeks going pink as soon as the words had left her lips. Gatti blushed, eyes averting hers, the redness spreading down his neck. Shesta was probably the only one who really knew what was going on between the two, since he had grown up with Gabrielle as well. It was well known - thanks to Gabrielle's sister Cara - that she had a major crush on Gatti, and had liked him since she was small. Shesta also knew for a fact that Gatti liked her a lot, but would not admit it, not even to himself.

The girl with cinnamon brown hair and dazzling green eyes leaned forward slightly, though rather reluctantly. She gently took Gatti's hand in hers, and began rubbing it gently. His eyes widened slightly, but he let her do so. Shesta smiled, gently elbowing his brother's legs, where he was stationed. Gatti looked at him, giving him that 'don't bug big brother since he's trying to score' look. He raised an eyebrow at him, and mocked laughter. Unfortunately, Dalet saw this, and felt his own cheeks going red. How dare she try to...!! He felt his body being filled with jealousy and hate for the girl.

Shesta looked at Dalet out of the corner of his eye, catching the boy's odd behaviour. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing to this comment. He made a vow to himself that he should go and investigate it further, at a later time. For now, he enjoyed the interactions between his brother and Gabrielle. It was one of those soaps that you just had to keep watching; Will they, or won't they? Dammit, it had been going on ever since Shesta could remember, meaning it was about when he was six or seven. Personally, he had some interest in Gabrielle, but he knew that she only had feelings for Gatti, from her body language to the things that Cara had told him.

Ah, speaking of Cara. Shesta found himself daydreaming of her again. She was funny, short, blonde and blue eyed, just like himself. It was like they were a perfect match, and of course no one failed to notice it. Migel always taunted him about him and Cara 'getting it on' when Dilandau wasn't looking. Of course, Gatti had come to his rescue in those times, threatening Migel to leave him alone.

"Oh, Shester..." Gabrielle said suddenly, "I just remembered. Cara was looking for you. She said that you had a little 'date' all planned out after duty today." She said. Shesta's eyes suddenly widened. He stood up, looking extremely vexed.

"Oh damn! I forgot about that!" He nodded to his brother, who took this time to silently laugh in his face. "Ah, I have to go! Gatti, see you later..." He was already halfway out the door when he said this. Gatti and Gabrielle chuckled together, each blushing immediately at the fact that they could agree and laugh together on anything.

Just then, Dalet stepped in, staring at Gabrielle with some hate in his eyes, though Gatti couldn't tell why. He gestured for her to leave, and soon found herself being lifted up off the chair and over to the doorway.

"Go on, now. Gatti needs to rest. He can see you later..." Dalet said, practically shoving her out the door before she could say anything. He almost slammed the door behind her, making faces at her as she was rudely pushed out. Gatti stared at him, eyes full of shock. What had he just done that for?

"Dalet..." Gatti said softly. "Why did you act so rudely to Gabrielle?" He said this in a voice that he was famous for. It made him sound like a little inquiring child, rather than a fifteen year old boy.

"She's a female. You saw how she was acting around you. Nothing good comes from them women types." Dalet said roughly, before turning away, gently changing the subject. He went on rambling on about the weather, the current conflict with Van Fanel, and other such things, but Gatti was paying no attention to him. He liked it when Gabrielle was close to him, and didn't think of her at all as trouble. Could it be, for whatever reason, that Dalet wanted to keep them separate? He couldn't, for any reason, think of a feasible explanation for this, and was resolved to ponder it further at a later time.

Later that evening, Dalet finally announced that he was leaving, and would check on him in the morning. Gatti was happy to see him go, since he had been holed up in his room with him all bloody day. He sighed, turning his head to the side, and was surprised when he almost fell asleep instantly.

---

Dalet tromped through the halls the next morning, intent in seeing his Gatti-Kun. He whistled happily to himself, trying to forget all about Gabrielle and the threat that she posed to him being with Gatti. His sweet, beautiful Gatti....Just thinking about him gave him goose bumps. A few other Slayers met with him in the hall, and greeted him as he passed. He nodded to them politely as he passed, trying hard to keep up that chipper attitude.

Reaching his object of affection's door, he knocked on it briefly, and when he received no answer, he opened it with a little bypass code that he had gotten off Viole when he had been in the middle of one of his drunken stupors that he was famous for. Seeing that the shades were drawn, he walked across the room, surprising Gatti, who was - surprise - still sleeping, and he opened them, letting the morning light shine through. It hit the boy full on the face, lighting him in such a way that made him all that more irresistible. Gatti squinted hard, staring at Dalet with a pissed off look, one that said, 'don't bother me'.

"Come now, wake up!" Dalet said quietly. "You can't very well stay in bed all day, now can you? What would Lord Dilandau say?" He said, cringing at the name. He also knew that anyone in his place would have said the exact same thing, so he did not wish to be different.

"Whuh.....?" Gatti muttered, rubbing his eyes furiously. Just then he remembered that he still had to report for duty that morning, and probably all that afternoon, so he proceeded to get up, just out of habit more than out of actually wanting to get up. His hair was all messed and clumped together in places, but he looked as cute as ever, Dalet thought to himself, standing there and admiring the boy.

"You can go now, Dalet..." Gatti said, sounding rather annoyed. "I don't need a second mother telling me when to get up and what to wear in the morning." He said, sounding rather snide. Dalet slightly frowned, but it was so small that Gatti could not have caught it.

_Please Gatti, please call me back and tell me you love me!!_ Dalet's mind thought frantically. But, of course, Gatti did not call him, and Dalet shuffled out of the room, sighing deeply. He walked off toward the main receiving chamber, as there was no where else to go.

---

Gatti was about to pad to his shower, to get cleaned and dressed for the morning, but of course someone else had to come and see him. Fortunately, it was Gabrielle. She stared at him, suddenly blushing. Gatti raised an eyebrow, then looked down on himself.

"Oh. I see....How immature of you, Gabby..." Gatti muttered to himself, sighing. He was wearing nothing save for his black uniform pants, which had been rolled up to he wouldn't trip on the ends, and his white coloured undershirt, which showed off a lot of his arms and shoulders. It was what he had heard Cara mention to Shesta as the 'hot outfit'. He briefly wondered if Gabrielle thought the same....and immediately blushed at the thought. She was just an immature girl at the moment, nothing more. When she didn't take her eyes off him, he started to get suspicious.

"Hey, Gaea to Gabby, wake up??" He asked her playfully, coming over and waving his hand in front of her face. She snapped back to reality, blushing furiously. "What were you daydreaming about? Your sexy man showing off his muscles?" He joked, not realizing the truth of that statement. He then pushed his face down almost against hers, imitating the classic Dilandau 'I am so better than you and you know it' look, making her laugh. She giggled suddenly, and pushed him away. When Gatti stood there, confused, she remarked, "You have severe bed head." She smiled, gently touching his smoky hair. Gatti shook his head furiously like some sort of animal, only making it worse.

"Ah, go have your shower..." She said, playfully smacking him. The moment of intimacy was gone, and both parties had it long forgotten in the back of their minds. She pranced out of his room, giving him a cocky look as he left.

"See you for duty this morning...." She said, reminding him. Gatti's eyes went wide.

"AHHHH!!! I totally forgot!!!!" He cried, rushing into the bathroom. Gabrielle snickered, walking back down the hallway to where her master was waiting.

---

Dilandau stared irritably at the clock, wishing someone would come in late so he could smack them. He needed to hit someone, especially after what happened yesterday. He kept Dalet out of his field of vision, or at least tried to. It was unsuccessful, and he ended up staring right at the boy, who stood there cockily, like he was mocking him. His eyes went back up to the clock, staring at the numbers...only three more seconds to go...

1...

2...

Gatti came streaking into the room, practically falling over himself in the process. Dilandau sighed. Nothing went his way anymore. The smoky haired boy stood next to Dalet, the only available spot. That it had been set up this way was unbeknownst to him as he took his spot, and became as robotic as any of the others.

"Now then, first order of business is that goddamn Escaflowne." Dilandau said, sounding rather pissed indeed. "I want three of you to take mounts down into Palas, check it out and such, and report back to me in three standard days." He finished. "Then the rest of you will be on yellow standby."

Gatti smiled to himself. He would have three glorious days off if he wasn't chosen to go... "Gatti, Gabrielle, and Dalet..." Their master sounded, beckoning for them to leave of him. They did, all three of them trooping out.

In the hall, Gabrielle complained about the injustice of having to go on a scouting mission, yet again. For some reason, the three of them were always the ones that got picked. Secretly, Gabrielle had an inkling as to why they she was always chosen to go with Gatti: He must have known. Dilandau must have known what was going on between the two of them. It was uncanny, but that was the only explanation for why.

"Ah, it's not that bad." Gatti said softly, trying to see the lighter side of this. He was feeling much better, and proclaimed that he was ready to go. Besides, any time away from Dilandau was time well spent. There, sulking behind him, was Dalet, who, from the way that he walked, was rather pissed at the current situation. Neither of the two said anything to him, not wanting to deal with his abstinence right now. The only great thing that either of them could see was the fact that they got stationed together, again.

Dalet stared at his angel from behind, sighing heavily. Just great. He had hoped that he would be allowed to go with his love alone, not with HER tagging along. He would have to make it his business to keep them away from each other, if he ever hoped to have Gatti all to himself. Not that it would happen, especially with her fawning all over him like she did. What did he see in her anyways? She was as air headed as all females that he had ever met in his lifetime. Well then, he would just have to act before they managed to grow close. With him wedging them apart, it wouldn't be long before Gatti belonged to him forever! He smiled deviously, thinking of a way to implement his plan...


End file.
